Blanket Scenario
by Inu's Tenshi
Summary: The situation: Two or more anime characters trapped overnight in a singleroom hut in the middle of a blizzard. It’s so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic. They belong to the wonderful creator Rumiko Takahashi. Although one can dream, can't they?  
  
This story is my first fic so please be kind in reviewing. Also it is really corny cause I did this fic for my English class.  
  
Blanket Scenario  
  
A little about the characters: InuYasha - He is a hanyou, which is part dog demon part human. He has silver/white hair that reaches down to his lower back. Along with sharp claws and fangs, with two fuzzy white triangular ears on top of his head. He lives in the Feudal Era of Japan, which is approximately five-hundred years in the past.  
  
Kagome - Is a Miko, which is a human with spiritual powers that can heal and purify. She can also turn demons into dust by purifying them with a single touch. Kagome lives in the present time and travels to the past by going through a well.  
  
The situation:Two (or more) anime characters trapped overnight in a single- room hut in the middle of a blizzard. It's so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia. There is only one blanket.  
  
InuYasha walked through the freezing deep snow, with an injured Kagome on his back. He was still exhausted from the battle they had just fought.  
  
Looking ahead through the blinding snowstorm with his keen demon eyesight, he saw a hut in the distance 'Just a little bit further' he kept thinking to himself. Staggering, he approached the crude looking hut.  
  
When he reached the door of the tiny hut, he turned the slippery, wooden handle and opened the door. The door moaned, but opened easily. There was a certain old stench in the air that told him, no one had occupied this place for a while.  
  
Looking around the cramped place, he noticed that there was a rotting table in the corner with some broken chairs to go along with it. On the other side of the place there stood a fire pit with flint and some wood beside it. Also close to the fire pit, it looked to be an old chest that was slightly opened. He gently set Kagome down on the floor and started digging through her big yellow bag, like a preschooler digging for candy.  
  
Finally, he found what he was searching for and pulled out a big book that read Medical Procedures for Beginners Book 1. Opening it, he tore out a page, crumpled it up and put it in the empty fire pit. Then he pulled out a box of matches from Kagome's bag and lit the piece paper on fire. Soon InuYasha had a fire going and he turned his attention back to his frozen companion.  
  
Kagome's lips had a sickening purple tinge, and her skin had a blue hue to it, he was sure that was not a good sign. Not knowing what to do, but also fearing that his friend/companion would die any second now. He had moved her body closer to the crackling fire, hoping that it would help her a great deal.  
  
InuYasha then turned his attention back to the book he had aggressively torn out a page from, now that he thought about it, Kagome would be thoroughly mad if she found out he had torn a page from one of her "precious books."  
  
InuYasha had begun flipping through the pages searching for the picture he had come across earlier of what looked like it had Kagome's symptoms.  
  
"Ah ha, there it is," he said aloud to himself, precisely what Kagome has. Reading it aloud it said, 'if the person looks, or has similar symptoms to, what the person in the picture here on the page, then they have what is called hypothermia.  
  
Step 1. Remove all wet clothing from person's body. Step 2. Get person in dry clothing Step 3. Strip your outer clothing from your body and try to give the person as much of your body heat as possible.  
  
After reading the first step he shouted "I have to do what? Oh my god! She is going to 'sit' me, till the crater from where she sat me is at least twenty feet deep." 'I can already feel the 'sits' coming,' he thought to himself. With a deep breath, he began to undress her while repeating under his breath 'the book told me to.'  
  
InuYasha had undressed her quickly, trying to keep his eyes shut as much as possible. Hastily he took off his outer jacket and wrapped her up until he could find something else to keep her warm. He then set her clothes to dry on a stick that was over the fire.  
  
"Well," he whispered, "If I want her to live then I gotta do what I gotta do."  
  
Drawing his attention back to the chest that was slightly opened, he found a big, well-worn, dusty blanket. Taking the blanket outside, he shook it out as much as possible. Hurrying back inside to get his coat back, and to wrap her up in the blanket that would suffice more than his jacket would.  
  
InuYasha then stripped his outer clothing and crawled into the blanket with Kagome. Placing his back against her back, to give her as much body heat as possible.  
  
'Burr, she is as cold as an iceberg,' he thought to himself, before falling asleep.  
  
Kagome awoke groggily around the early morning warm and content. Turning over to go back to sleep, her hand had brushed up against skin that she knew wasn't hers. Opening her eyes to see who it was, she recognized the person as InuYasha.  
  
She screamed at him and took the blanket with her when she moved to stand up. InuYasha had jumped ten feet in the air, when she had screamed at him.  
  
"InuYasha! Where are we? Why am I only in my undergarments? Why were you in my bed?!" She finished while gritting her teeth. Before waiting for an answer she yelled, "Sit!" The rosary around his neck glowed to life and made him crash head first into the floorboards. Getting up and dusting himself off he yelled "So this is the gratitude I get for saving you once again.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you fell into the lake after the battle with that demon earlier, and fell unconscious, I had to drag your butt here to get you out of the cold before you froze to death!" There was silence after he finished that last statement.  
  
"I am so sorry InuYasha, I didn't know," she said in a voice barely a whisper, utterly feeling guilty about the whole situation. "InuYasha, why am I only in my undergarments?"  
  
"The book told me to."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?. What book?" She asked timidly.  
  
"There was a book in your bag, it wrote that if the person had those certain symptoms, then you should do the following steps."  
  
"Oh, you mean my health book?"  
  
"Ah, yeah sure," he said confused. "Your clothes are over there," he said pointing to the nearby fire pit. Then he had walked outside to let her have her privacy.  
  
When Kagome was dressed, she walked outside to see a certain hanyou sitting on the front porch. It was sunny by the time she had come outside. There was still a cool winter breeze, which was making the nearby trees dance to life.  
  
"Oi, are you ready yet?" said a disheveled hanyou. "Almost, I just need to pack up my things real quick and then we can hit the road."  
  
"Alright, just don't take so long, we still need to find those jewel shards that you broke, before our enemies do." "Yea, yea, yea, so I've heard it before," she said nonchalantly "humph" was his response.  
  
Once Kagome was packed she had made InuYasha's favorite meal, ramen, for breakfast. "Mmm, this ramen is good, he said to her. "Doesn't it always taste good to you?" "Yeah, but now it tastes even better. It tastes really different."  
  
"That's because it is beef flavoring instead of chicken," she said, trying to hard not to laugh at his strange sense of wonder."  
  
When the two had finished eating they started walking to a nearby village that was rumored to have a piece of the broken jewel. 


End file.
